


森凡达•第一章（不听话会被惩罚）

by JaRay



Series: 森凡达 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaRay/pseuds/JaRay
Summary: 甜蜜的恋人不愿被定义为主奴，而赋予了他们的游戏一个应景的名字——森凡达。





	森凡达•第一章（不听话会被惩罚）

王嘉尔和朴珍荣是一对DS情侣，朴珍荣是一个表面温文尔雅，实则腹黑蔫儿坏的Dom，王嘉尔是个表面孔武有力完美无缺，不管怎么看都像个攻的Sub。比起这个圈里严厉的主奴关系，杰森和珍荣的关系更像是情侣间的游戏，他们也不愿以主奴对甜蜜的恋情进行定位，于是他们给这场游戏起了个应景又俏皮的名字——森凡达。

“森呐，要乖乖听话啊，不然会有惩罚的啊。”王嘉尔很是好奇，朴珍荣是怎么带着一脸温柔善良的表情，说出这样威胁意味十足的话语。与此同时，这位任性的朋友心下也不禁生出些恼怒。平常游戏的时候我听你的，现在在粉丝见面会，当众对我说出这样的话，朴珍荣你真是不知好歹了。

王嘉尔深沉地一瞥珍荣，接着一个灿烂甜腻的笑容在脸上绽开，一歪脑袋，伸手接过一个男粉丝递来的杰尼龟，“啵”地亲了一口。男粉大喊“嘎一啊！我爱你！王！嘉！尔！”，王嘉尔右手拿着杰尼龟，顺势往头上一挥，两手环头摆出一个大大的爱心，粉丝间立时又掀起一阵高潮。旁边的朴珍荣一直带着一种看戏的眼神盯着我们的杰尼龟，别看小杰尼龟表情动作流畅自然，那心里却渐渐从报复的骄傲慢慢变成了心虚发毛，那双眼睛的主人可不是个好惹的男友。

这样想着，脸上也不由自主敛了笑容，一双大眼睛畏畏缩缩地去瞟珍荣。珍荣突然哈哈地笑起来，把话筒举到嘴边，清晰地喊出三个字。

“王，嘎，一。”

粉丝间爆发出的喊叫声在名字主人的耳边却淡化成了马赛克。他很认真地带着恐惧的眼神瞪着朴珍荣，仿佛不敢相信他刚刚说了什么。朴珍荣笑得那么善良，像一只伪善的魔鬼，又带着顽皮的稚气，坚定地回盯着他的Sub。

森尼眨巴眨巴眼睛。“王嘎一”三个字，是他们进入游戏状态的那个游戏词。和所有Dom&Sub的关系一样，在他们的关系里，这个词由Dom完全地掌控着。Dom有权力单方面开始游戏，不论时间和地点，而当这个词出现后，Sub就应该完全服从Dom，没有反驳的机会和权力。但在他们心照不宣的彼此约定中，这个词本不该出现在另人尴尬或者是面向公众的环境中。

王嘉尔决定，不做。从耳边的气温逐渐回复正常，粉丝的长枪大炮逐渐放过他的面庞的那一刻，他就做出了这样的决定。

“杰森呐，我们去坐下与休息一下吧，嗯？”悠扬的声调。在这个问题上，杰森本不打算反抗，坐下并不是个多么难堪的任务。然而考虑到今天一定要做出这样的反抗，来让珍荣明白，游戏并未开始，从而避免后续的尴尬，王嘉尔就仿佛没有听到珍荣的话一般，蹲下身子，和粉丝有一搭每一搭地聊开了天。

坐好了的朴珍荣转脸看杰森并未跟来，含笑的嘴角僵出了一个令人害怕的弧度，颜色慢慢变冷。当王嘉尔回头确认珍荣的状况的时候，看到的便是一张完全失去了笑容，散发出压人的气魄的冷漠的脸。在粉丝的摄像机里像是带着委屈的样子，在王嘉尔心里却是激起了又歉疚又害怕的涟漪。

**王嘉尔知道，今晚他完了。**


End file.
